1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to image scalers used for flat panel display applications, and more particularly, to a method to upscale single-pixel wide text that retains the sharpness of the single pixel text associated with flat panel display applications while requiring minimal memory buffer requirements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Image scalers presently used for applications such as flat panel displays perform quite well for images; but when used for text applications in association with such displays, smudge the edges of the text. Further, some image scalers vary the width of the text disproportionately. In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a scaler technique that will retain the sharpness of single pixel text and the relative widths of the text. It is further desirable that such a scaler technique be implemented with hardware that employs as small a memory buffer as possible.